The Eleven Tailed Demon Dragon Saga
by The Eleven-Tailed Demon Dragon
Summary: A Naruto fanfic about a Sand village tailed beast host moved to Konohagakure. Wasn't sure about rating, read definitions, and since there's  obviously  violence, I said T to be sure. But if you read Naruto, this'll be fine.
1. Chapter 1

The Eleven-Tailed Demon Dragon Saga

[sorry the intro's so long, it has to be explained. The story is real good after it though! Pronounciations: Haze=Ha-zay. Ochi=oh-chee. Aoi=ay. Maki= maa-key. Kay, here we go!]

There was once a boy...

A boy, the youngest of four siblings of Sunagakure, the Village hidden in the sand.

When he was a mere 1, sealed inside his body was the Eleven-Tailed Demon Dragon, sometimes named as the demon cat, due to its looking like one. [yes. A dragon which looks like a cat. Believe it!]

The dragon spirit had lived deep in the desert, and one day it intercepted some Jōnin on their way back to Sunagakure, and followed them to the village. It could have killed them instantly, but was toying with them, seeing what havoc it could create. Once the Jōnin got to the village shouting and yelling, it killed them with a single swipe. The archers opened fire, but it was a spirit, and the arrows had no effect. A family, who had already a child with a tailed beast inside them, had their 1 year old son taken from them, and with one hundred shinobi chanting with the Kazekage, they sealed the beast inside him. That boy was named Atarashii Haze. When he was a boy, he was trained. Trained with his older brothers Gaara and Kankuro, and his sister Temari. He excelled in Dragon Jutsu, and soon advanced to Gennin. But when he was sent on a C-rank experience mission that went wrong, and his life and his friends lives put in danger, his power was unleashed. The Eleven-Tailed Demon Cat Dragon was unleashed, and a mysterious Jutsu was formed. Using an ancient sign of the cat, then the sign of the dog, he performed the unperformable Yin-Yang Jutsu. [hands go into a KameHameHa-like shape, and a black and white intertwining blast fires with extreme chakra within].

His enemies all died in the blast, and he collapsed, eleven years old, having displayed the power of his tailed beast. His friends and Jōnin sensei who had been unconscious from their wounds, awoke some hours later to find Haze unconscious and their foes dead. They carried Haze home, and the Kazekage inspected him, saying to the Jōnin that he showed obvious traces of chakra from the tailed beast. The Kazekage visited Haze's family, and they decided to send him to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves as they were certain that his beast had been unleashed by the desert. He was sent there, and the third Hokage was informed, and all Jōnin were informed, and like all of the tailed beasts' hosts, all of his new peers were not told. But they could tell he was different, and that was that. He was trained in Cell Eleven, comprised of Makutisha Aoi, a water arts specialist, Hatake Ochi, and of course himself, Atarashii Haze.

And that is where we enter.

Atarashii Haze is 13. Makutisha Aoi is twelve. Hatake [that name familiar?] Ochi is 13.

Haze ran through the forest, a Kunai in his hand. His team-mates ran beside him, jumping from branch to branch. 'There!' Aoi whispered. He was a regulared sized boy, brown hair with red tips. 'I see it!' said Ochi. She was a short-ish girl, with her hair tied in two buns on her head [kinda like Ten-Ten]. And then Haze leapt from the branch, grabbed the gecko which they were tracking by the tail...

...which came right off.

'Dammit...' said Haze. He was tall-ish, with long brown hair which covered his ears, with a bang across his forehead, but not covering his eyes much like most Sand Village shinobi. He wore a khaki flak jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and wore shinobi leggings. Even though he was trained in Konohagakure, he wore his Sunagakure [Sand Village] headband around his neck. He wore a pouch, like all Gennin, on his rear end, with shuriken, kunai knives, senbon needles and a small Dragon Jutsu scroll, a large Dragon Genjutsu scroll, and a camouflage mat. It also contained some miniature scrolls.

'gaaah...' Haze said. He looked up to the treetops. 'Hey guys! Its tail came off!' Ochi and Aoi jumped down. 'Haze!' said Ochi, while Aoi smiled. 'You should have been more careful!' 'Well maybe YOU should have done it then!' Haze retorted. 'Stop it, you two,' came a voice. Their sensei walked out from a bush. His name was Ichobi Maki. He had black hair, and wore standard Jōnin gear. Handsigning Horse-Rat-Snake, the geckos tail reattached. 'There,' he said. 'Now lets get back to the village.'

In the bingo room, they returned the gecko.

'Thank you, oh thank you!' said the old man. 'Little Eggy here's been lost for weeks!'

'Its not a problem,' said Maki. These little shinobi are coming along nicely. Speaking of which... It's time for a B-rank mission!' Ochi nearly collapsed, while Aoi and Haze celebrated. 'Yes!' said Haze. 'At this rate, we'll be chûnin in no time, and then I'll return to my village!' 'Awww...' said Aoi. 'It'd be quiet without you around...'

'Well, why don't you come with me then?'

'Alllllright!'

'S-so... What's our mission then?' asked Ochi weakly.

'It's quite simple. A guard job. Protect the Kazekage-'

'The Kazekage? Does that mean I'm going home?'

'Yes Haze. Now, you must be careful. No other Gennin team has been given a B-rank mission... except maybe for Cell 7.

'Anyway, apparently the Kazekage is in danger. He'll need constant protection, and you'll face many foes.'

'Will you come with us, Maki-sensei?'

'No, Ochi. This is for you three to complete. Although, Haze, I hear you'll be teaming up with your siblings.'

'Really?' said Haze.

'Yup. Now go pack your stuff. You leave in one hour.'

Haze was in his house, when Aoi walked in.

'So... you're going home, huh?'

'Yeah... Guess I am.'

'Looking forward to it?'

'Not particularly.'

Aoi laughed. 'Oh well. It was gonna happen someday. Now lets get going, we need to go.'

'Kay.'

They walked to the village gate, where they met Ochi.

'C'mon, we're gonna be late!' she said.

Maki was there too. 'Here's some food pills. Take them ONLY in emergencies. Okay?'

'Okay, Maki-sensei. Thank you,' said Ochi, pocketing them.

'Now get going! You'll be late!' said Maki. So the trio ran out onto the path, waving behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please comment but don't flame XD

Aoi, Haze and Ochi jumped from branch to branch, nearing the end of the forest. Eventually, they emerged into the sunlight and desert. 'Finally...' said Ochi. 'We're only about a a day from Suna now... aren't we Haze?' Haze responded with a curt nod of the head. Ochi had noticed he'd clammed up more and more since they'd left. She guessed it was nerves.

Haze began running ahead, delighted to be back in the sand. He remembered this so well. 'Haze, wait up!' shouted Ochi, but Haze was oblivious to her shouts.

'Haze, this is dangerous, you have to stop!' Ochi yelled again.

But he couldn't hear them.

'Hmmm...' said a young man wearing a black robe with red clouds sewn into it. 'This isn't right Itachi. There are TWO tailed beast signals, one inside Suna, one approaching Suna. Could it be Uzumaki?' A black haired man with similar attire and Mongekyo Sharingan eyes shook his head. 'No...' he said with a soulless voice. 'This is interesting. Check the entire map Deidara. Count the dots.' The man called Deidara did so, frowning. 'ELEVEN DOTS?' he shouted. 'This can't be...' 'Oh, but it can...' said Itachi. 'You know what this means?' 'Yes...' whispered Deidara in a cracked voice. 'We need to recruit another member of the Akatsuki...'

Ochi performed a Jutsu and caught up with Haze, and Aoi followed suit, using water to blast him forwards.

'Haze, you know how dangerous that was... We can't break apart!' said Ochi. Haze didn't listen as she lectured him. He was concentrating on two black dots coming closer to them. '...and Maki-sensei ALWAYS said don't break ranks-' 'Ochi, shut up!' Haze shouted. 'Haze, you have to learn-' 'No Ochi! Look ahead!'

The Akatsuki members were drawing closer.

'Haze... That's the Akatsuki...' whispered Ochi. 'I know...' said Haze. 'Should we hide?' asked Aoi.

Haze answered by running to meet the Akatsuki. 'NO HAZE!' shouted Aoi.

But Haze was oblivious.

Deidara looked at Itachi. 'Itachi... power source... approaching fast...' Itachi said nothing. 'I'll take it then...' grumbled Deidara.

And he ran.

Haze saw a figure running towards him.

He braced himself and gathered himself, stopping before the man.

'So... you're a tailed beast...'

'What do you mean?' shouted Haze. 'What's a tailed beast?'

'Ha ha...'

'Fine then...' said Haze.

He did a cat handsign. Then dog. And then cupped his hands together.

'Yin Yang Jutsu! Opposites Attract!' yelled Haze, and a black and white force of immense chakra blasted from his hands.

Deidara was blasted back, and Aoi and Ochi rushed forwards as Haze collapsed.

'What the-' said Aoi.

Itachi stepped forwards.

'We'll retreat for now...' he said.

He picked up Deidara and disappeared. How was he going to tell Tobi...

Haze awoke in a bed in Suna. His two of his siblings were around him.

'hunh...'he grunted. 'Temari!' he shouted and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back. 'I missed you, Haze,' she whispered. 'And now I'm back!' grinned Haze. 'Hey Gaara! How's it hanging?' Gaara replied with a grunt.

'Where are Aoi and Ochi?' asked Haze.

'Your teammates?' said Temari. 'They're around somewhere. Now let's go get something to eat!' she said. 'Gaara, you coming?'

Gaara shook his head and jumped out a window.

'Huh...' said Temari. 'Anyway, come on Haze! Let's go!'

What do ya think? Any better? Review, but no flamey!


End file.
